Currently, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme is being applied as a basic transmission scheme for most mobile communication systems. The OFDMA scheme may have a high peak to average power ratio (PAPR), which may be a result of a plurality of symbols being a complex number modulating/multiplexing a plurality of subcarriers in the OFDMA scheme.
In order to overcome the above shortcoming, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) scheme may spread modulated symbol being a complex number using a discrete Fourier transform (DFT), and after that transmit spread symbols using a ordinary OFDMA scheme.
A transmit antenna diversity transmission scheme may enhance a performance by transmitting a symbol using multiple antennas on a transmission side. The transmit antenna diversity scheme is being widely adopted in radio communication systems using the OFDMA scheme, a code division multiple access (CDMA) scheme, and the like.